1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of measuring a figure, positioning and displacement of articles by artificially applying electrical, magnetic and electromagnetic fields. Furthermore, the present invention is well-suited for a dental therapy, but not limited to the dental therapy.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a method of magnetically measuring a sectioned shape of a living body by using a resonance medium in the living body, a MRI device has been introduced. In the MRI device, a magnetic field is applied to the living body to control the spinning direction of hydrogen protons so as measure the sectional figure of the living body on the basis of the spin state (resonance state) by using a resonance medium (such as mobile hydrogen protons, hydrogen nucleus mainly in H.sub.2 O) in the living body. Because the MRI device utilizes the hydrogen protons in the living body as a resonance medium, it is not possible to precisely measure articles which lacks or is short of mobile hydrogen protons. As one example of the articles, it is not possible to precisely measure the shape of teeth and figures of the lost portion of teeth at the time of dental therapy because of the shortage of the mobile hydrogen protons.
In the MRI device which utilizes the resonance of the living body, it is not possible to measure a displacement (rotational and linear) of changing portions in non-living body. However, a potential meter has been known to measure a displacement (rotational and linear) of changing portions in non-living body. In this potential meter, a resistance changes according to the changed position of the articles, and the rotational and linear displacements are measured on the basis of the voltage change due to the increase or decrease of the resistance. In this case, the potential meter is electrically connected to a voltage measurement device via a lead wire. It is suggested that the voltage value measured by the potential meter is transformed into signals which is measured by non-contact technique. However, a peripheral device of the potential meter requires a large scaled architecture and a complicated and heavy weight structure.
Therefore, it is a first object of the invention to provide a method of measuring article which is capable of precisely measuring a figure by applying a resonance medium due to the spinning action of the protons.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a method of measuring an article which is capable of precisely measuring a figure by applying a resonance medium due to the electronic spin.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a method of measuring an article which is capable of precisely measuring a figure through non-contact by applying a resonance medium due to the electronic device. Namely, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of measuring shape, position and displacement of the article by using the resonance of the resonance medium (protons, electrons, molecule and combination of these matters).